


Final Inning

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Chief Dooley's musings during the last few moments of his life.





	Final Inning

How did it come to this?

How did you let this happen? You're better than this. You're a fucking SSR chief! You spend your day reaming agents a new asshole when they let their guard down, and here you are: poster boy for rookie mistakes.

A rookie mistake that will cost you your life.

Hell, why not? This job already cost you your marriage. Life is the next logical step, right?

Yeah, yeah, Loretta is as much to blame, cheating on you during the war with that plumber -- a fucking plumber! from fucking Hoboken! -- but that was supposedly water under the bridge. She was willing to make a go at it. You thought you were.

Why don't you listen to your gut? Your gut told you that you needed to forgive her and move on with your lives. Your head told you that you wanted her to pay just a little bit more, make her hurt just a little bit more, for what she did. Your head won. Congratulations, asshole. Look where that got you. 

Your gut told you Carter was right about Ivchenko, but you didn't listen. Again. Your gut said Sousa was right to trust Carter, but you didn't listen. Again. Your head won. Again.

And look where that got you.

All rookie mistakes. You're just racking them up, aren't you, pal? What’s next? Shooting yourself in the foot with your gun?

You know what's next. You have to make this right.

It's the bottom of the ninth, Roger. Joe DiMaggio you ain't, but it’s time for the hit of your life.

\------

Enough beating myself up. I need to fix this fucking mess.

“I know what to do.”

Chief always knows.

“Here, give me a hand. Give me a hand!”

Gave up that gun awfully fast, Thompson. You're losing your touch. Better get over it quick. You'll be chief in a few minutes. Get your name on the door, pictures on the desk.

Aw, shit.

Loretta.

“Tell… tell my wife… tell her I'm sorry I missed dinner.”

Amongst other things.

“And you.” I’m counting on you, Carter. “Promise me you'll get the son of a bitch who did this. Say it!”

She says something, we’ll catch him, I think. Fucking buzzing from this contraption won't stop. Doesn't matter. It'll stop soon enough.

I don't need to hear her words anyway. That look on her face. She means it. She’ll find the bastard. Good.

“Atta girl.”

Time to hit this sucker out of the park.

I love you, Loretta. Despite everything, I love you. Tell the kids I love them. Tell Emmett he’s the man of the house now and--


End file.
